


Two

by Kaunis_Sielu



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Dad Steve Rogers, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:23:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaunis_Sielu/pseuds/Kaunis_Sielu
Summary: You leave Steve at home with your daughter for the first time





	Two

You weren’t trying to worry. It was just, you were. Worried that is. You’d been dating Steve for six months now and this was the first time you’d left him completely alone with your four-year-old, normally he’d have Bucky or Sam along to give him a hand with your extremely energetic little girl. You hadn’t wanted to go but Steve had insisted, it wasn’t every day that your sister had her bachelorette party.   
You slide off your heels at the door, it’s late and the house is quiet. You don’t know why you expected anything else, it’s after midnight after all. The TV is on low and all of the lights are off, you switch on the flashlight in your phone so you don’t have to turn on the overhead lights. Making your way into the living room you’re surprised to see that although the TV is on no one is watching it.   
Steve is sleeping on the couch, he looks so peaceful in his sleep. Laying across his chest is a little body with a mess of blonde hair. She’s sprawled across his torso, her stuffed bunny clutched in one arm Steve’s arms are wrapped around her waist keeping her on his chest. You turn off your flashlight so you can take a quick picture of the two of them before you go to Steve’s side and press a gentle kiss to his forehead. His eyes flutter open and he smiles sleepily up at you.  
“I can take her.” You whisper and he shakes his head.   
“I got this. She just missed her mom.” He whispers back before he sits up slowly then carries her to her room. She wraps her arms around his neck, and buries her face into the space between his shoulder and neck. You stay out of sight so that she doesn’t come up with a reason to stay awake. You lean against her doorframe as he sets her down on her bed.   
“I love you daddy.” She mumbles and Steve stares down at her.   
“I-I love you too sweetheart.” He tells her and you slip into her room then wrap your arms around his waist as he tucks you into his side. “Did you hear that?” He asks, his voice thick with emotion, “She called me daddy.”  
“And she said she loved you.” You look up at him but can’t see his face in her dark bedroom.   
“Is, is it okay that she called me daddy?” He whispers, his eyes on her sleeping form.   
“As long as you’re okay with it.” He nods and you smile looking back down at your little girl.   
“I’ve got to be the luckiest guy in the world.” Steve muses before pressing a kiss to the top of your head.   
“Why’s that?”  
“Now I’ve got two beautiful women that love me.”


End file.
